Feelings
by faye-bs
Summary: Si es todo lo que puedes desear para alguien que quieres, entonces  ¿por qué es tan malo? Un fic en el que Ron no puede ser lastimado. Traducción del fic de Solstice Muse


**Esta es la traducción de un fic escrito por Solstice Muse. Yo solo me tome el atrevimiento de traducirlo.**

**Si prefieren leer el original, lo pueden encontrar en es esta dirección**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6325022 / 1 / Feelings**

**o leer todas sus historias en su perfil**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 9 0 0 6 3 4 / S o l s t i c e _ M u s e**

**Feelings**

Dedos.

Enderézalos, flexiónalos, extiéndelos, relájalos, siente cada uno cuando los doblas y los estiras.

Manos.

Asegúrate que los nudillos se ven y están bien, que los huesos están firmes bajo la piel, y que la piel no tiene heridas ni raspones.

Brazos.

Siente la muñeca, gírala, revisa ruidos o hinchazones. Siente ambos antebrazos y verifica que estén rectos, flexiona los codos y revisa posibles dislocaciones. Toca todo el brazo y revisa lesiones y mira la piel en busca de quemaduras y raspones.

Hombros.

Estira el brazo y gíralo, asegúrate que el movimiento sea suave y que nada lo limite. Revisa golpes y cortes.

Cuello.

Gira el cuello, mira hacia abajo, arriba, izquierda y derecha, encógete de hombros, siente las vertebras y la base de la cabeza. Asegúrate que puedes tomar aire y tragar sin restricciones respiratorias.

Cráneo.

Toca el cuero cabelludo, siente chichones o anomalías, y revisa cortes o costras.

Cara.

Revisa que las orejas estén intactas y que puedas escuchar bien; revisa los ojos, que puedas ver bien y que no tengan heridas o infecciones. Siente que la nariz no esté rota, revisa que las mejillas tengan la forma normal, toca la frente y revisa que no tenga fiebre. Mira que la barbilla no esté rota, que se pueda mover con facilidad y que la piel no se tenga cortes o golpes.

Boca.

Examina los labios en busca de hinchazones, sangre o señales de que han sido mordidos. Asegúrate que los dientes estén completos, no estén rotos y que no tenga daños en el esmalte. Revisa heridas o mordidas en la parte interna de la boca, asegúrate que la lengua no sangre y que no esté hinchada por algún mordisco, revisa también que la garganta esta clara y que no tiene ningún daño.

Espalda.

Siente cada vertebra en busca de cambios de forma, tamaño y contorno. Revisa que las costillas no tengas anomalías o que estén rotas. Asegúrate que los omoplatos se mueven normalmente. Revisa toda la espalda en busca de cortes, raspones o hinchazones, asegúrate que la piel este en buenas condiciones.

"Um..."

Trasero.

"Y cuando lleguemos abajo ¿lo llamaremos "mi pipi" o "mi pajarito"?"

Hermione dejo de escribir en el pergamino y se resignó a enfrentar algo del tierno enfado de Ron.

"Mira Ron, ¿Te das cuenta que esto va más allá de los terrenos de los mejores amigos?" Hermione se enfurruño y se sonrojo, mientras dejaba de lado el pergamino y abandonaba el borrador de su nueva lista de chequeo, en el punto exacto en el que sabia iba a dejarlo.

"Solo déjame ir a San Mungo cada mañana y que ellos expriman todo para asegurarse que está bien," se quejo Ron.

"No es su trabajo."

"Tampoco el tuyo."

Hermione levanto la mirada hacia él.

"No es mi trabajo, pero es mi… prerrogativa."

"Te escondes tras una palabra grande para ganar una discusión," dijo Ron, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, "¡Típico!"

"Es la prerrogativa de una novia."

"¿Acaso no...? tú... ¿Te gustaría que tomara apuntes sobre el estado de tu...?" Ron agito una mano, señalando la ingle de Hermione, e hizo una mueca mirando hacia otra parte.

"¿Vulva?"

Ron se tembló con incomodidad.

"Ugh, ¡No! ¡No lo arruines usando nombres correctos y esas cosas!"

Hermione masajeo su cara con cansancio, y luego intentó volver a concentrarse.

"De acuerdo, entonces nalgas..."

"Cojones," dijo Ron, alejándose de su alcance, completamente enfurruñado.

"No me obligues a enviarle una lechuza a tu madre," le advirtió Hermione.

"Esto es humillante ¿Acaso eso no te importa?"

"¿Importarme? Claro que me importa ¿Por qué crees que me enfermo de preocupación cada día? ¿Por qué crees que intentó escribir una lista de chequeo comprehensiva y minuciosa?"

"¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tú quien lo haga?"

"Porque yo... Me encanta tu cuerpo y soy muy posesiva con él, así que debo ser yo quien te mire con tanta atención."

"Antes me mirabas como si fuera sexy," murmuró Ron en su pecho, con las orejas rojas bajo su pelo.

Hermione, a su espalda, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Entonces se apartó de repente.

"¡Ves! Ya ni siquiera me abrazas como solías hacerlo. Se necesita mucho más para romperle las costillas a alguien con un abr-"

Hermione estaba otra vez en la espalda de Ron, solo que esta vez estaba unos centímetros más alta. Ron miró sobre su hombro y pudo ver que se había parado sobre un escabel. Sonrió y deslizo sus manos en sus brazos, sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre el pecho de Ron, mientras Hermione descansaba la cabeza entre sus omoplatos.

"Pecho." Las manos de Hermione recorrieron los modestos músculos pectorales de Ron.

"Esternón, firme. Clavícula recta y sin fisuras, tetillas... ¡Duras!"

Hermione sonrió y presiono la palma de la mano contra su pecho.

"Corazón, fuerte."

"¿Pulmones?" Ron espero a que las manos de Hermione se movieran y que presionara la oreja contra su espalda, para tomar aire profundamente, y dejarlo salir.

"Otra vez," pidió Hermione.

Ron hizo lo que le pedían e inhaló lenta y profundamente, antes de dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones.

"A mí me parece que se siente bien," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Todo se siente bien para ti," dijo Hermione tristemente, "pero parece que todo está en su lugar, si."

"¿Barriga?"

"Estomago," le corrigió Hermione, moviendo las manos hacia abajo, siguiendo la curva hacia el ombligo. "¿Tomaste tu desayuno?"

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Ron con una sonrisita, "y me tomo muchísimo tiempo porque Harry no dejaba de preocuparse sobre cómo estaba masticando"

Hermione le masajeó el estomago y suspiró.

"Los sanadores creen que no recuerdas que debes comer. Necesitas ganar algo de peso."

"Simplemente envidian mi metabolismo."

Hermione sonrió.

"Mira cómo intentas confundirme con tus grandes palabras."

Ambos rieron y luego Hermione bajo de altura y arrastró el escabel.

"Ingle." Dijo, dándole la espalda para que él pudiera hacer el auto examen.

Escuchó el elástico de su ropa interior mientras Ron hacia un sonido de incomodidad con la garganta.

"Te alegrara saber que esta todo limpio, no… tú sabes, no hay nada"

"Di secreción, Ron."

Ella sabía que se sentía muy avergonzado.

"¡No puedo!"

"Bien, sigue."

"Bueno," Ron hizo una pausa, antes de mover ruidosamente sus dedos contra los ásperos vellos, "no se siente mal, no hay bultos, ni nada."

"Apriétalos."

"Eso hago, ya lo hice, no hay problema." Evidentemente Ron odiaba esto.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que orinaste?"

"Entonces usare pañales ¿te parece?"

Estaba a la defensiva y se había molestado de nuevo. Tenía su orgullo masculino, pero Hermione sabía que era mejor hacer la pregunta y seguir adelante, que tener que lidiar con su humillación si después se orinaba en los pantalones.

"¿Ron? Por favor"

"Esta mañana Harry también me molesto con eso ¡Harry Potter, el salvador de mis pantalones!"

"Así que todo está perfecto allí ¡Bien!"

Ron dejo que el elástico golpeara contra su piel y murmuró algo. Hermione dio la vuelta y le sonrió despreocupadamente.

"Ahora vamos a ver esas adorables y protuberantes rodillas ¿quieres?"

"¡No son protuberantes!" protestó Ron, con una sonrisa. "De todas formas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste rodillas suaves?"

"Es un buen punto, Ron," concedió Hermione, que arrodillada como estaba lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué son estas?"

Ron frunció el ceño y se inclinó para mirarse.

"Oh."

"¡Costras, Ron! ¡Tienes costras en ambas rodillas!"

"Um..."

"Obviamente sangraste ¿No notaste la sangre en tu ropa?

"Tenia pantalones negros y… bueno, pensé que había pasado cuando me estaba arrodillando."

"Tienes tanto trabajo pesado últimamente," dijo Hermione, con un suspiro desesperado, "siempre te digo que te relajes un poco. La semana pasada casi te lastimas las rodillas y ahora-"

"La de ahora no estuvo tan mal, así que si te escuche e intente ser más cuidadoso," dijo Ron con fiereza.

Hermione agitó su varita y sano sus rodillas, que tenían arañazos ya curados.

"Si, evidentemente has hecho un esfuerzo; es solo que necesitas esforzarte más."

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras su varita se movía hacia abajo para levantar los amarillentos cardenales de sus espinillas.

"¿Ves? Eso no es mi culpa. No hay nada que tenga el suficiente espacio para mis piernas y me las golpearé si no puedo-"

"Lo sé, no están rotas ni tienes lesiones, así que sé que lo has intentado. Está bien, no estoy enfadada."

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo estarás." Dijo Ron, acurrucándose como un cachorro regañado.

Hermione bajo la mirada hacia los pies de Ron y sintió un escalofrió.

"Pies."

Ron se mordió el labio, mientras levantaba uno de sus pies para que ella pudiera ver la planta.

Hermione apretó su mano contra su boca y miró hacia otro lado. Luego le dirigió a Ron una mirada penetrante y señalo el labio que estaba entre sus dientes.

"¡No hagas eso!"

Ron soltó su labio y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento ¿está sangrando?" Pasó los dedos por su labio, pero estaba bien.

Hermione se prepare para lo que venía y volvió a mirar las horribles ampollas en el pie de Ron.

"Oh Ron."

"No hay nada que pueda hacer por esto, a menos que camine descalzo, pero ambos sabemos que eso es peor que llevar cualquier clase de zapatos." Empezó a murmurar Ron rápidamente.

"Lo sé, lo sé," le dijo asintiendo, mientras le curaba la planta del pies. "Esto parece una mazorca, hay un bulto aquí o un...oh."

"Me golpee en uno, lo revise después y parecía estar bien," empezó a explicar Ron.

"No es tu culpa, por su puesto caminar sobre él hace que parezca más… roto. Déjame verlo."

Hermione agitó su varita sobre el pie roto, se escuchó un fuerte ruido cuando volvía a su lugar y quedaba como nuevo. Ron ni siquiera reacciono.

"Gracias."

"Está bien," dijo mientras le ayudaba a bajar el pie. "Ahora muéstrame el otro."

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione lucharon para entrar por la puerta con las bolsas de la compra en las manos, quejándose que por la red Flu siempre se rompían las botellas y los huevos, y que se magullaban todas las frutas y las verduras.<p>

"Sería mucho más fácil," gruñó Harry, dando una patada hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta, "si las tiendas de comida del mundo mágico hicieran envíos."

Hermione dejo sus bolsas en el suelo, luego movió su varita para llevarlas a la cocina, junto con las de Harry, ya que estas le habían lastimado los dedos.

"Aún así tendríamos el mismo problema con las cosas muggles que nos gustan," suspiró Hermione, "Coca-cola, papitas, Marmite, Jaffa Cakes..."

"Y todas esas cosas poco saludables que siempre miras mal," bromeo Harry, mirando como volaban las bolsas por la sala y atravesaban la puerta abierta.

Ron dormía boca abajo en el sofá, Harry bajo la voz y lo señaló para que Hermione pudiera verlo también.

"Oh, me preguntaba dónde estaba, generalmente está revisando todas las bolsas apenas cruzamos la puerta."

Las bolsas cayeron sobre la mesa y una ciruela se deslizó y quedo al borde de la mesa. Hermione la atrapó y la puso en el cuenco de frutas.

"Toda la comida chatarra que Ron y tu encuentran fundamentales de las tiendas muggles," dijo, empezando a desempacar las cosas, "no son la principal razón para ir a los supermercados no mágicos. Yo necesito mi torta de arroz, productos sanitarios y-"

Harry agitó los brazos y salió corriendo por la sala al escuchar lo de los productos sanitarios.

"También condones, porque ambos sabemos cómo son los Weasley con los hechizos anticonceptivos." Gritó Hermione tras él.

"¡Shhhhh! Ron, ¿recuerdas?" susurró Harry señalando a Ron y sonriendo nerviosamente al encontrar una manera para que Hermione dejara de hablar sobre ciertos temas.

"Ya se acabo la hora de la siesta," dijo, acercándose a Harry y entrando en la sala, "Te traje tus Coco Pops. Levántate y ayúdanos a desempacar."

Movió la pierna de Ron por el tobillo, y volvió a mirar a Harry.

"Deberías pensar en comprar un celular, Harry. Al menos son útiles si se presenta una emergencia."

"Tiene sentido que tú tengas uno," dijo Harry, con los brazos cruzados, "tienes familia muggle que quiere contactarte."

"Y no olvides que Dudley te envía una tarjeta navideña cada año." Hermione dejo de sonreírle con suficiencia a Harry para darle a Ron un empujoncito en la espalda. "Arriba, perezoso. Gaste veinte libras en cosas que no apruebo, solo por ti."

"¿Gastaste veinte libras en papitas?"

"No compraría papitas para microondas para nadie, ni siquiera para Ron," dijo Hermione, pasando su mano por la espalda, antes de mirar a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. "De todas formas note cómo querías cambiar de tema, y te recuerdo que tu también tienes familia muggle que podría querer una manera de contactarte."

"Él solo me envía una tarjeta porque yo le envió una."

"¡Aja, le envías tarjetas! Quieres seguir en contacto."

"Es simplemente por educación."

"Y él te envía una de vuelta."

"¡Eso es lo que hacen los familiares que se odian! Nos enviamos tarjetas en navidad y en cumpleaños, si los recordamos, es todo."

"Es lo que las familias hacen, pero no lo que tu familia haría. Y el que Dudley te envié una tarjeta simplemente por cortesía, es una gran mejora, comparado con todo lo que te hizo antes." Hermione miró a Ron por un momento y le dio un golpe en la espalda. "Por favor, levántate." Volvió a mirar a Harry. "Tal vez a Dudley le gustaría tener tu número telefónico, aún si nunca lo usa."

Harry pareció pensarlo, aunque estaba un poco reticente, mientras Hermione dejaba salir un profundo suspiro y apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara de Ron. De repente, dio un brinco.

"¿Qué?" Harry olvido el tema de Dudley y se acercó, mientras ella volvía a tocar la cara de Ron.

"Está ardiendo ¡Esta demasiado caliente!" Hermione movió a Ron con ambas manos hasta que, finalmente, este soltó un gemido pero no abrió los ojos.

"Mierda," siseó Harry mientras corría hacia la chimenea y se dejaba caer de rodillas, "Sabia que esa maldición lo había alcanzado, ¡Lo sabia!"

"¿Qué maldición?" quiso saber Hermione y, mientras luchaba para que Ron quedara de espalda contra el sofá, pudo ver que tenía la cara roja.

"Ayer arrestamos a un mago y este le mando un hechizo que al parecer no le hizo nada," Harry tiro un puñado de polvos Flu en la chimenea y luego metió su cabeza entre las llamas.

"¿Y ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y lo mandaron a casa?" dijo Hermione enojada.

Ron dejo salir un suspiro cansado y abrió los ojos.

"Ya me desperté ¿De acuerdo? Dejen de gritar."

Hermione le ayudo a sentarse y se dejo caer a su lado. Lo sostuvo a su lado con un brazo, mientras con el otro seguía tocándole la cara.

"¿Qué te pasó ayer, Ron? ¿Fue una maldición?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué maldición te golpeó ayer?"

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"No funcionó, no hizo nada, na`a pas..." De repente, su cabeza se dejo caer y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"¡Ron! ¡Quédate despierto!" ordenó Hermione mientras Harry sacaba la cabeza de la chimenea y daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Ya vienen para acá," dijo, mientras dos sanadores entraban a la sala saliendo de grandes llamas verdes.

"¿Qué está pasando?" demandó Hermione.

Lo sanadores la hicieron a un lado, para poder acostar a Ron nuevamente.

"¿Por qué no está sudando?" Le dijo uno a la otra.

"¿Harry?" Hermione estaba a pocos centímetros de la nariz de su amigo. Estaba furiosa porque algo le había pasado a Ron y ninguno de ellos se había tomado la molestia de mencionarlo.

"Le lanzaron un hechizo pero nada paso, estuvimos durante horas haciéndole exámenes en San Mungo, pero no tenía nada malo. Se sentía bien."

"Pudiste advertírmelo. ¡Lo hubiera examinado, en lugar de estar conversando mientras creía que estaba dormido!"

"Hermione, dijeron que no era nada, no encontraron nada. Le aplicaron unas contra maldiciones, lo examinaron de pies a cabeza y no había nada, nada le dolía, no estaba enf-"

"¿Qué dijo?" La otra sanadora se giró para ver a Harry, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Sus colegas no encontraron nada."

"No, ¿Qué acabo de decir?"

"Él... nada le dolía." Harry parecía no entender nada mientras repetía.

La sanadora volvió a ocuparse de Ron mientras Harry miraba a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros.

"No está sudando ¿cierto?" Le preguntó la sanadora a su colega.

"¿Sudar? No."

"Tiene la temperatura muy alta, pero no está sudando ¿No te parece extraño?"

"Pero... ¡_No!_" dijo el Sanador, incrédulo.

El hombre volvió a mirar a Ron y le dio unos golpecitos al lado de la cara, hasta que abrió los ojos nuevamente.

"Señor Weasley, ¿Cómo se siente?"

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"¿Siente calor?" Le pregunto la sanadora, acercándose. Ron lo pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza.

Su compañero presiono con fuerza los nudillos contra las costillas de Ron, y movió el puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Esto duele?"

"No," dijo Ron, medio dormido y molesto.

"¿Lo sintió?"

Ron suspiró y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

"¡Señor Weasley!" gritaron los Sanadores al unísono.

Ron se despertó de un salto y paseo la mirada por toda la habitación, parpadeando.

"¿Papá?"

"Díganle Ron," le dijo Harry a los Sanadores, mientras se acercaba mirando a Ron con preocupación.

La sanadora pellizco el lóbulo de la oreja de Ron, clavándole fuertemente las uñas.

"¿Sintió eso, Ron?"

Ron frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada asustada. El sanador tomo la mano de Ron y dobló hacia atrás su dedo meñique.

"¿Algo?"

Ron volvió a negar.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tiene?" preguntó Hermione, atemorizada.

El sanador rompió rápidamente el meñique de Ron. Todos se encogieron, mientras Ron miraba su dedo y parpadeaba.

"¿Me acaba de romper el dedo?"

"Si," dijo el sanador asintiendo, "¿le dolió?"

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par.

"No."

El sanador reparo el dedo de Ron.

"¿Eso se siente mejor?"

"No se siente diferente ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?"

"¡La capa para enfriar, ahora!" Dijo la sanadora, y su colega saco una delgada capa de su maleta y le aplico un hechizo que la volvió de un color azul hielo; luego la utilizo para envolver los hombros de Ron.

Harry tembló al sentir el aire frio que emanaba de la capa.

"No puede sudar. Tiene fiebre, pero no puede disminuir su temperatura por sí mismo, así que debemos hacerlo por él. ¿Podría alguien abrir las ventanas?" dijo la mujer.

Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y las ventanas de abrieron.

"¿Tienen hielo o agua fría? ¿Algo congelado?"

"¡Los guisantes congelados de la tienda!" Hermione dio un brinco y corrió hacia las bolsas con las compras.

"¿Guisantes congelados?" Los sanadores se miraron entre sí, con expresiones confundidas.

"Es algo muggle," dijo Ron, cuyos ojos empezaban a pesarle de nuevo.

"Ron, no, quédese despierto. Tiene que beber algo de agua y algunas pociones ¿De acuerdo?"

"Traeré agua," Harry dio un salto y corrió hacia la cocina, para llenar un vaso con agua de la llave.

"¿Entonces no puedo sentir nada por qué estoy enfermo?" le preguntó Ron a los sanadores, pero ellos no le respondieron.

"Y estoy enfermo por la maldición ¿cierto?"

Los Sanadores se ocuparon buscando las pociones adecuadas en sus maletas.

Cuando Hermione volvió con los guisantes congelados, los sanadores le pidieron que los pusiera en el cuello de Ron. Sintió que tan caliente estaba la piel de Ron y no pudo soportar un minuto más sin saber que estaba pasando.

"Van a curarlo con esas pociones ¿verdad?"

"Vamos a bajarle la fiebre, pero después de eso tendrá que venir a San Mungo con nosotros."

"¿Para examinarme?" Ron volvía a parecer dormido.

"Tal vez deba quedarse por un día o dos." Dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

"Es muy probable," dijo su colega, asintiendo.

"¿Cómo así?" Ron se recostó al lado de Hermione, cuando Harry volvía con medio vaso de agua mientras el resto se derramaba.

"Señor Weas... Ron," empezó la mujer, "Creo que le lanzaron una maldición similar a la Hiperestesia."

Ron parecía inexpresivo, Harry tomó un sorbo de agua y espero una explicación. Hermione revisaba su diccionario interno de latín, intentando averiguar qué era lo que había dicho la Sanadora.

"Es una creación accidental de los magos tenebrosos que buscaban ser invulnerables," explicó la sanadora, "querían deshacerle de la habilidad que tiene el cuerpo para sentir dolor; crearon una maldición (aunque ellos la llamaban encantamiento) que los hacía incapaces de sentir cualquier clase de dolor."

"Desafortunadamente también les quitó la capacidad de sudar, y como ustedes saben, las personas necesitan sudar." Interrumpió el otro sanador, antes de tomar el vaso de agua que tenia Harry y ponerlo en la mano de Ron. "Mira."

"¿Adónde?" preguntó Ron, buscando ver lo que le pedían mirar.

"No, Ron, mira." Hermione cerró sus dedos sobre los de él, para que pudiera coger el vaso. "Bebe esto."

Ron miró el vaso en su mano.

"¿Cómo se siente, Ron?" le preguntó el hombre con tristeza. "¿Esta caliente, frio, tibio? ¿El vaso está seco o mojado?"

Ron miró el vaso y se concentró durante un largo momento.

"¿Ron?" dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"No se siente nada," dijo Ron débilmente.

"Bebe," ordeno la Sanadora, girándose hacia Harry y Hermione, mientras Ron hacia lo que le pedía. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién es su referencia familiar?"

Hermione dio un gritito y se llevo la mano a la boca.

"Está bien," dijo la mujer, en tono tranquilizador, "solo tenemos que informar a un familiar cada vez que un Auror es hospitalizado. Estamos obligados a comunicarle a esta persona si tenemos que admitir a un Auror por cualquier motivo."

"Seria ella," dijo Harry, señalando a Hermione.

"No, él no querría que ellos me informaran cada vez que se lastima..." Hermione se detuvo al pensar que Ron ya no sentía ninguna sensación física. "Te elegiría a ti."

"George," dijo Ron, en el vaso medio vacío.

El Sanador le retiro el vaso y se acercó a él para escucharlo bien.

"¿Qué dijo?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"George Weasley," dijo Ron, mirándose el dedo meñique que había sido roto y reparado, "Sortilegios Weasley, Callejón Diagon,. Londres."

"¿George?" sonrió Harry.

Ron asintió.

"Él necesitaba uno nuevo porque el suyo era Fred, así que me eligió a mí. Me sentiría mal si no hacia lo mismo."

Hermione luchó contra las lágrimas y acomodo la bolsa de guisantes tras su cuello.

"Me toca la cena ¿eh?" le dijo Ron sonriéndole.

Ahogo la risa y paso saliva para evitar que salieran las gotas de agua salada que inundaban sus ojos.

"No es Hiperestesia," dijo la Sanadora, dándoles una distracción, "esa maldición hace que la victima sea demasiado sensible al contacto. Son excepcionalmente táctiles pero nada puede lastimarlo, no ser capaces de sentir era un obstáculo que intentaban evitar. Casi todas las brujas y magos morían de fiebre o porque no podían sentir que habían sido lastimados, ya que, como pueden ver, los huesos todavía pueden romperse."

"¿Pero esta no es esa maldición?"

"Es muy parecida. No sé lo que sea, pero puede afirmar que no es la maldición que conocemos."

"Pero no será permanente ¿cierto?" Hermione formuló la pregunta casi como si fuera una orden.

"Trabajaremos en eso, pero tenemos que elegir nuestras prioridades y aliviar la fiebre primero."

* * *

><p>"Entonces," empezó Ron, luego miró sus manos en su regazo y no dijo nada más, "no, nada."<p>

"Por favor, Ron, continua."

Su sanadora era una mujer amable; pero ese era el problema, era una mujer.

"No, nada."

Hermione miró a Ron y apretó su mano. Sabía que tenía algo en mente, pero que tenía problemas para dejarlo salir. Opto por darle algo de tiempo haciendo una pregunta.

"Puedo preguntar," empezó Hermione, esperando que la Sanadora le dirigiera la mirada, "¿Hay algo que deba cambiar? Quiero decir ¿Hay cosas que hago que puedan lastimarlo sin saberlo?"

"No seas boba," dijo Ron, devolviendo el apretón de su mano.

"No, debe haber algo. O sea ¿Está bien besarlo?"

La expresión de Ron se entristeció mientras miraba a la sanadora, ansiosamente.

"Claro que sí. Cuando besas a alguien eres gentil y pones toda tu atención en lo que tu boca, tus labios y tu lengua están haciendo. El verdadero problema será comer."

"Si usted lo dice," murmuró Ron.

"Tienes que pasar la comida con cuidado, ya que no sabrás que estas en problemas hasta que no puedas respirar," dijo, esperando que Ron se quedara con la información más importante del montón de cosas que le habían dicho en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Pero aún lo disfrutara?" insistió Hermione. "Los besos."

"Estoy segura que si," La sanadora sonrió al responder.

Ron miró a Hermione, que parecía relajarse con las noticias, sin embargo él seguía pensando en algo.

"Ron, por favor, quiero responder todas las preguntas que tengas, aún si crees que son tonterías." Le pidió la sanadora.

"No es una tontería, es solo que… es vergonzoso."

La Sanadora asintió.

"Ya hablamos de que te orinaras en los pantalones," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva, "Nada puede ser tan malo como eso ¿no crees?"

Ron paso saliva y Hermione quiso abrazarlo inmediatamente, algo en su expresión le rompía el corazón.

"Oh no, ¿Qué he dicho?"

"No," dijo Ron violentamente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, "pero es sobre esa región."

La sanadora se acercó, poniendo atención.

"Sigue."

"Es que, eh," empezó Ron, que parecía estar deseando poder salir corriendo y esconderse, "me preguntaba sobre um..." Ron señaló su entrepierna. "¿Me entiende?"

"¿Función eréctil?" ofreció la sanadora.

Ron se encogió al escucharla y pareció humillado y molesto por la elección de palabras. Hermione se había estado preguntando lo mismo, pero nunca hubiera realizado la pregunta frente a Ron.

"No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte."La sanadora puso una mano en la rodilla de Ron y espero a que se desenrollara de su encogimiento de vergüenza. "Todavía puedes tener relaciones sexuales, Ron."

Eso pareció relajarlo, y miró a Hermione mientras exhalaba audiblemente. Ella se encogió de hombros, disculpándose por esconderle sus preocupaciones, mientras se tomaban de la mano y se sentaban hacia adelante.

"Te lo diré de esta manera," dijo la sanadora, golpeándose las piernas con las manos y sentándose derecha. "Se te va a parar, Ron. Si te excitas, si ves a Hermione y piensas que es sexy, tendrás una erección, igual que antes."

Ron dejo salir el aire junto con una suave risa, y asintió.

"¿Mejor de lo que esperabas?" le preguntó la sanadora.

"Para ser honesto, si," admitió Ron.

"Bueno, te va a encantar esto, también te puedes venir."

"¿De verdad?" exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

La sonrisa de la Sanadora se desvaneció al darse cuenta de lo que estaban pensando.

"Podrás eyacular mientras tengas la estimulación adecuada. Te vendrás durante el sexo con tu pareja, si, pero no confundas eso con… orgasmo."

Ron y Hermione se quedaron de una pieza, en la misma posición de antes, pero repentinamente tensos, esperando que ella continuara.

"Tu condición actual, el hecho de que no puedas sentir frío y calor, o dolor… o siquiera placer, es como si ya no fueras cosquilloso."

"¿O sea que puede tener sexo, pero no puede disfrutarlo?" dijo Hermione, sobrecogida.

"El orgasmo no tiene nada que ver con cuan placentero es el sexo." Dijo la Sanadora firmemente. "Creo que sabes que hay muchas mujeres que llevan vidas sexuales activas y satisfactorias, y que nunca han tenido orgasmos."

"Si, pero..."

"Deténganse, deténganse," dijo Ron, presa del pánico. "Suficiente. Solo quería saber y ya lo sé."

Miro a Hermione, seriamente.

"Quería saber que podíamos hacerlo y podemos. Es todo lo que quería."

"Pero..." Hermione no sabía cómo expresar el por qué estaba molesta, después de todo, era más de lo que habían esperado.

"Tal vez hasta dure un poco más ¿no crees?" intentó bromear Ron.

Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ron pudo ver como la Sanadora se movía ansiosamente, como queriendo decir "con cuidado", pero Ron nunca se había partido nada por uno de sus abrazos, y no iba a comenzar ahora.

"Gracias," susurró en su pelo, "gracias por abrazarme como se debe. Mamá me trata como si tuviera huesos frágiles o algo así."

La Sanadora se relajó, Hermione lo soltó y lo miró, con lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas.

"Te amo." Dijo, haciendo un ruidito con la nariz.

"Siempre he dicho que estás loca," sonrió Ron.

"Esto no durara para siempre. Los sanadores encontraran una contra-maldición, o un tratamiento y tendrás tu vida de vuelta, lo sé."

Ron la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó contra su pecho.

"Pero no perdí mi vida ¿cierto? Todo está bien, aún puedo saborear el chocolate y todavía puedo acostarme contigo ¿Por qué estaría triste?"

"Tú, er," la sanadora se acercó, "podrías combinar las dos."

Ron casi se ahoga en el pelo de Hermione.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es esto?" Harry tomó un extraño objeto que parecía de goma, e intentó adivinar de qué manera se suponía que debía mirarlo.<p>

"Es mi protector bucal," dijo Ron, estirándose para tomar el periódico y se dejo caer en su silla.

"¿Eso quiere decir que va _en_ tu boca?" Harry esperó que Ron asintiera a modo de respuesta, antes de tirarlo sobre la mesa y frotarse las manos contra sus pantalones. "¡Ugh!"

"No me lo acabo de sacar de la boca ¿sabes?" rió Ron. "Ya lo había limpiado y todo, y ahora lo tendré que volver a hacer porque lo cogiste con las manos sucias."

"¿Pero cómo se supone que hables con esa cosa puesta?"

"No lo hago, es para la cama," explicó Ron, "tiene sabor a chocolate. A mi Sanadora se le ocurrió la idea."

"Oh, ¿O sea que es para que no te muerdas la lengua mientras duermes?"

"Morderla, tragarla o cualquier otra cosa, y no es solo para cuando este durmiendo." Ron movió las cejas, por encima del periódico.

Harry frunció el ceño por un segundo, y luego se sentó en la silla como si la imagen que tenía en mente fuera proyectada justo frente a su cara, y quisiera alejarse lo más posible de ella.

"¿Es para el sexo?"

"Es algo para que no me ahogue con un montón de sangre en la cama."

"Pero... pero... lo usas..."

"Cuando puedo apretar demasiado mis dientes, si," sonrió Ron con malicia.

"¡Que romántico!" resoplo Harry.

"Sabe a chocolate, así que por mí está bien." Dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione entro en la habitación llevando una bandeja con tazas de té que no combinaban

"¿De qué están hablando? Dijo, tomando asiento.

"Quidditch," contestaron al tiempo.

* * *

><p>"No eres invencible ¡Imbécil!" Le bramó Harry a Ron, mientras lo empujaba tras su escritorio y rasgaba su camiseta, empapada de sangre.<p>

"¡Tampoco tú y no estabas buscando cubrirte!" Ron se apoyo en los codos, y observó como Harry sacaba un pedazo de tela de su túnica y lo desenrollaba en la esquina del escritorio.

Era su kit de emergencia; sacó una droga de provisión de sangre y una poción desinfectante. Les quito el tapón con los dientes, se las pasó a Ron y le ordenó beberlas., mientras hacia lo que le pedía, Harry saco una tarjeta que decía "Cortes mágicos, desgarres y heridas abiertas" y eligió, de la cuidadosa lista, el hechizo curativo adecuado.

"_Sano_" Harry observó cómo, gran parte de los cortes, se curaban solos.

Puso la tarjeta en su lugar y saco otra del lado contrario, la que decía "Cortes no mágicos, desgarres y heridas abiertas". Realizó el hechizo de limpieza, luego otro y retiro el vidrio roto del lado de su amigo, luego cerro la herida con el hechizo adecuado y extrajo, de otro bolsillo de su kit, una pequeña botella de esencia de Dictamo. Dejo caer tres gotas en la herida que se cerraba, la cual se desvaneció completamente al mismo tiempo que alisaba la arrugada cicatriz que se formaba en su piel.

"Listo ¡Ahora ya puede romperte los dientes!" siseo Harry, mientras enrollaba su kit de emergencia, y lo guardaba.

Ron se sentó derecho y balanceo sus piernas a un lado del escritorio de Harry.

"¿Así que no nos vamos a molestar con tu mejilla herida y tus costillas rotas?" Ron le dio a Harry una de sus mirada, mientras este, enfurruñado, se quitaba la camiseta para que Ron pudiera curarlo.

Se encogió y se agarro las costillas.

"¡Mierda! En algunas cosas eres muy afortunado, en verdad." Aulló Harry, mientras Ron tomaba el kit de emergencia y lo sentaba en el lugar que él había ocupado.

"Rompiste la mía, pero esperas quitarte la tuya ¿Por qué te haces el tonto, amigo?" bromeó Ron, mientras abría la camiseta de Harry y luego miraba la tarjeta que decía "huesos rotos por causas no mágicas".

"No quiero aprovecharme del rango, ni nada de eso," Harry hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Ron apuntó su varita hacia sus costillas rotas, "pero te voy a sacar del servicio activo."

Ron se congeló, varita en mano, y miró a Harry.

"No he tomado riesgos innecesarios, no he resultado más o menos lastimado que tú. Ahora estoy perfectamente bien." Ron busco más argumentos para persuadir a Harry, pero se rindió. "Básicamente, eso es una tontería."

"Vamos a San Mungo para que te examinen como es debido, y luego te daré un trabajo de escritorio."

"Al demonio con eso."

"Hasta que encuentres la contra maldición (que la van a encontrar), eso es lo que haremos."

Ron tamborileo sus dedos contra su varita, y miró a Harry.

"¿Me vas a curar?"

"¿También tendrás un trabajo de escritorio?"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

Ron agitó su varita sobre las costillas de Harry, los huesos rotos volvieron a su lugar y se curaron, mientras Ron daba la vuelta y salía de la oficina.

"¡Ron!"

* * *

><p>La chimenea ardió con un fuego verde mientras Ron y Harry salían de ella.<p>

Hermione, al ver que Ron tenía vendajes en las manos, saltó a buscar el kit de emergencia que el equipo de Sanadores encargado de Ron, había preparado para las heridas del día a día.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó, mientras Harry ayudaba a Ron a sentarse en el sofá y deshacerse de los vendajes.

"Quemaduras," dijo Harry, mientras Ron veía como Hermione comparaba dos ungüentos para las quemaduras.

"Quemaduras secas," informó Ron con calma, resignado a lo que estaba sucediendo, "Levanté un caldero para devolverlo a su lugar, pero lo habían usado durante una preparación que requería toda la noche."

"Es mi culpa, debí revisar," dijo Harry, mientras dejaba ver las rojas y ampolladas manos de Ron.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Ron movía la nariz con desagrado.

"Esto no va a funcionar," dijo Hermione, tomando con dos dedos un poco de inconsistente ungüento blanco.

"¿Por qué no? Funciono cuando me queme con la estufa," Ron estiró las manos para recibir el ungüento.

"No me refería a esto," Hermione cubrió con ungüento las lastimadas manos de Ron, y vio como frotaba sus palmas, una contra la otra, para esparcir la sustancia blanca, "oh, eso se ve horrible. Me refería a trabajar allá, ni siquiera puedes trabajar en las oficinas sin salir lastimado."

"Ni siquiera puedo comer la cena sin lastimarme y no veo que me lo impidas" bromeó Ron.

"¡Solo porque no duele, no quiere decir que no haga daño!" Hermione levantó la voz y la sonrisa de Ron desapareció inmediatamente.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y miró las manos de Ron, vio como la piel lastimada se deslizaba en desagradables rollos mientras desaparecía el último rastro de ungüento. La piel que estaba debajo estaba sana pero ligeramente sonrosada.

"De acuerdo, volveré y terminare todo. Mientras tanto, no se maten." Harry casi sonríe por esa broma poco entusiasta, pero Hermione parecía estar lista para una pelea que haría que Ron explotara de ira Weasley. Se fue de la misma manera que había llegado, mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban el uno al otro.

"Déjame traerte algo de ropa." Hermione estaba a punto de dejar la habitación, cuando Ron tomo la parte limpia del vendaje y se frotó las manos.

"Siéntate e intenta razonar conmigo," dijo Ron, dando golpecitos en el asiento de al lado.

Hermione se dejo caer en el asiento con un suspiro, y tomo una de las manos de Ron entre las suyas.

"Debo traerte algo de poción para asegurarme que después no tengas una infección. No sabrás si te enfermas."

"Haremos eso en un minuto," dijo Ron, asintiendo. "¿Así qué vas a prohibirme hacer algo o ir a cualquier lugar si he tenido un pequeño contratiempo?"

"No lo pongas así, no digas prohibir," dijo Hermione con un escalofrío, "pero, a veces, lidiar con este problema es como intentar que un elfo domestico no se castigue a sí mismo solo por demostrar algo de libre albedrio."

"Yo no me lastimo a propósito," dijo Ron, incapaz de esconder lo ofendido que se sentía por la comparación.

"No estoy diciendo eso."

Hermione soltó su mano, enlazó su brazo con el de él y se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá. Movió ligeramente el dedo, arriba y abajo, sobre su brazo, mientras ambos miraban como seguía el patrón marcado por sus cicatrices como si estuviera siguiendo el laberinto de un libro de pasatiempos.

"Puedes sentir esto ¿cierto?" preguntó.

Ron se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Dime cómo es." Dijo, moviendo en la espiral marcada por la cicatriz de su muñeca.

"Puedo sentir que los vellos se mueven," dijo Ron, mientras el dedo de Hermione volvía sobre su antebrazo, "pero puedo sentir que me estas tocando, la presión… es ligera."

"Tu piel es cálida," dijo con un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron.

"Eso está bien."

"¿Revisaron tu boca cuando te lastimaste las manos? Pudiste morderte la lengua."

"No saboree la sangre," dijo Ron mientras el peso abandonaba su hombro y su novia se sentaba y se ponía rígida de nuevo.

"Abre la boca," ordenó.

"Hermione," se quejo Ron, pero ella ya estaba sentada en su regazo y le tomaba la cara con ambas manos.

"Abre la boca," repitió.

Ron hizo un ruido de desaprobación y abrió la boca. Hermione levanto la punta de su varita y reviso minuciosamente la piel cicatrizada y mordida. Se había mordido la mejilla mientras comía el almuerzo, y hasta donde se veía, su lengua estaba bien. Estaba siendo cuidadoso.

"Tienes razón, están mejorando con tu cuidado," le sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos, "¿Necesitas lavarte los ojos?"

Ron gimió y se desplomó bajo ella.

"¡Ugh, tan pronto se acaba un escándalo, comienza otro! Mis ojos están bien, solo déjalo así por unos minutos."

"Pero no puedes saber si tienes arena en los ojos, o si te lastimaste o si pasa algo si no puedes verlo, y cuando lo hagas puede ser demasiado tarde. Si pierdes la visión, entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ser ciego e insensible al dolor p-"

Ron la besó y ella dejo de hablar, de nuevo se sentó en su regazo y enredo los dedos en su pelo. La presión del beso pasaba de estar muy firme hasta hacerse más ligera varias veces, hasta que Ron se acomodo y pudo adivinar qué estaba bien para los dos.

Él nunca le había mordido la legua o los labios. Una vez lo halagó por eso, pero él le recordó que no lo había hecho cuando podía sentirlo, así que ¿por qué empezar ahora?

"Sabes dulce," dijo Hermione, mientras se separaban para tomar aire.

"Comí helado de chocolate," sonrió Ron, "es muy extraño cuando no puedes sentir el frio."

Hermione volvió a besarlo mientras se abrazaban.

"No dejes que me olvide de la poción," dijo Hermione, suavemente.

"No lo permitiría."

"Quiero sexo esta noche, pero si te enfermas y tienes que ir a San Mungo… ellos no me dejaran."

Ron sonrió.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró con una triste sonrisa.

"Tal vez podamos usar tu protector bucal con sabor a chocolate, y así puedas liberar un poco de serotonina para que se sienta bien"

"No," Ron se enderezó y se dirigió a ella con firmeza, "no arruines el chocolate con tus grandes palabras. No es rico por el lenguaje sofisticado, es rico porque es dulce y delicioso, porque se derrite y es travieso, porque es malo para tus dien-"

Esta vez fue Hermione quien lo silencio con un beso. Se presiono contra él y pronto sintió un bulto en los pantalones de Ron.

"Gracias a Dios la función eréctil está basada en el flujo sanguíneo y la estimulación, y no tiene nada que ver con terminaciones nerviosas y sensibilidad," soltó incoherentemente sobre la cara jadeante de Ron.

"Primero el chocolate, ahora el sexo," dijo Ron con un suspiro, "Odiaría creer en la Navidad contigo cerca."

Hermione rió y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. Ron cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para recibir el beso, pero ella se alejo en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron.

"¡Tengo que darte la maldita poción, en este mismo instante!"

* * *

><p>Ron movía las caderas y jadeaba pesadamente.<p>

"Ron."

"¡Guh-mi-oneee!" dijo Ron, a través de su protector bucal.

"Er, Ron," Hermione le dio golpecitos en la cadera.

"¿Uh?"

"Te acabas de venir."

Ron se detuvo y observe el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

"Oh," dijo mientras el protector caía sobre la almohada, y miraba la cara de Hermione, "¿estuvo bien para ti?"

Ella sonrió.

"Fue bueno para mí tres veces y media."

"Ugh," gruño, dejándose caer sobre Hermione y frotando su nariz a un lado de su cuello, "¿Qué pasa con esas cosas a medias? ¿Por qué siempre dejo el trabajo a la mitad?"

"Me gusta pensar que haces trabajo y medio," Hermione sonrió y tiró las cobijas. "Necesitas enfriarte, voy a traerte algo de tomar."

Ron la envolvió con sus brazos y evitó que saliera de la cama.

"Quédate un rato."

"Ya vuelvo. Estas ardiente, Ron."

"Gracias, hago lo que puedo," dijo Ron con una sonrisa adormilada.

Hermione le dio un golpecito y buscó su varita.

"Si esto se convierte en un desastre, será tu culpa," le advirtió. "¡_Alohomora nevera! ¡Accio jarrra de agua! ¡Obfirmo!_"

"¿Obqué?" Ron frunció el ceño, mientras Hermione cogía la jarra de agua que se había derramado un poco.

"Esa es la parte que puede no funcionar. Ojala la puerta de la nevera vuelva a cerrarse."

Sirvió un vaso y esperó que Ron se sentara, para poder dárselo.

"Gracias." Sonrió, antes de tomárselo de un solo trago.

Hermione pasó una mano por su cuerpo mientras él bebía el agua. Sintió su piel caliente y seca, mientras deslizaba su mano hasta su cara.

"Aún estas caliente," dijo más para sí, que para alguien más.

"Dame un minuto," dijo Ron, mientras dejaba el vaso vacio junto a la jarra.

"¿Me dejas molestarte?" Movió la cabeza a un lado, esperando que no se enfurruñara esta vez.

Ron suspiro y asintió, cayendo de espalda contra las almohadas y dejó que ella moviera su varita sobre él para realizar el hechizo de enfriamiento. Mientras el hechizo hacia efecto, Hermione saco un termómetro del cajón de la mesita de noche y se lo puso en la boca.

"Por favor, no lo muerdas," dijo, preocupada porque él no pudiera sentir el frágil vidrio entre sus dientes.

Ron no se quejó, por lo que Hermione pensó que estaba demasiado soñoliento para molestarse mientras se dejaba caer a su lado acariciándole el pelo, esperando un momento.

"Estaba pensando en natación," reflexiono en voz alta, "porque sé que Harry y tu mamá están muy sensibles porque la mayoría de ejercicios podrían ser peligrosos para ti, pero la natación es un ejercicio de bajo impacto ¿no crees? No corres el riesgo de caerte o de torcerte un tobillo, no hay nada que pueda lastimarte si te mantienes alejado de los bordes."

"Uh huh," dijo Ron asintiendo, mientras el termómetro tintineaba contra sus dientes.

Hermione hizo un movimiento para arrebatárselo, pero se detuvo e intentó seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

"No te romperías el pie y te mantendría a temperatura..."

"Me gusta nadar," dijo Ron, sacándose el termómetro de la boca para dárselo a Hermione, se hundió en la cama y se acurrucó a su lado. "¿Ya puedo dormir?"

Hermione miró el termómetro y pudo ver que la temperatura de Ron estaba un poco alta, pero sabía que dormir sin cobijas le ayudaría con eso.

"Si, ya está todo bien," dijo, dejando el termómetro de lado, y uniéndose a Ron en la cama.

Hermione se estaba congelando.

* * *

><p>Fue la explosión más grande de las que George había creado a propósito; Molly bramaba tanto que a Hermione ya le dolían las orejas por dentro.<p>

"A lo largo de estos años, hubiera esperado lo inimaginable de ti, pero esto… esto supera cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa de las que podría_..."_

"Mamá, actúas como si lo estuviera torturando contra su voluntad. Los Sanadores lo examinan cada semana y, para que sepas lo peligroso que es, nunca han encontrado nada. Yo lo examinó y siempre está al 100% cuando acabamos."

"¡Él es tan estúpido, descuidado y arrogante como tú!" chilló Molly.

"¡Oye!" interrumpió Ron, pero Harry se giró hacia él y le dio un golpe con el dedo, en la cara, furiosamente.

"Mejor te callas," gruñó.

"Le quitas su trabajo," George empezó a contar con los dedos, "no lo dejas jugar Quidditch, no lo dejas solo por un segundo ¡Y le quitas su privacidad! Oh, y no olvidemos su dignidad, no olvidemos preguntarle por sus movimientos intestinales en el almuerzo del domingo"

"Fui discreta," bramó Molly.

"Yo estaba al otro lado de la mesa y te escuche ¡Y eso que solo tengo una oreja!" George se acercaba a la enrojecida cara de su madre, y estaba tan furioso como ella.

"Miren," Ron trato de intervenir, pero Molly lo empujó y se golpeó contra un estante que estaba tras él.

"¡Oh, que cuidadosa! ¡Bien hecho!" Le soltó George, y se giró para verificar que Ron estuviera bien.

"No seas altanero conmigo, no después de lo que has estado haciendo."

En los meses que habían transcurrido desde que Ron había recibido la maldición, Hermione había adquirido un nuevo nivel de conciencia de lo que ocurría alrededor. Tan pronto golpeó el estante, la mano de Hermione se dirigió a la espalda de Ron, y la deslizo entre la esquina de madera y su cuerpo, buscando lo que pudiera estar mal. Hizo una nota mental de revisar el golpe, antes de irse a la cama esa noche.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una sustancia cálida y retiró la mano.

"¡Aún así es peligroso experimentar de esa manera!" Molly seguía gritándole a George. "Nunca le hubieras hecho eso a otra persona."

"Por una razón: la prueba puede doler. No haría nada que no pudiera revertir o arreglar, a nadie, pero con Ron no tengo que preocuparme por lastimarlo. Así el gana algo de dinero para vivir y yo puedo ampliar mis product-"

"¡Explotando su condición por dinero!" Para ese momento, la voz de Molly estaba a un nivel completamente nuevo.

"Lo que ella está diciendo es que solo porque no le duela, no quiere decir-" Ginny cometió un error tratando de hablar razonablemente por su madre.

"¡Puedo hablar por mi misma!" gritó Molly.

Hermione se miró los dedos. Estaban pegajosos y cubiertos de sangre.

"Le di permiso ¿De acuerdo?" interrumpió Ron, cruzando los brazos. "Fue mi decisión."

"Bueno, eres un idiota," le soltó Harry, furioso.

"Hermione no soportaría que un elfo domestico fuera usado como sujeto de prueba, tampoco un animal," Molly señaló a Hermione, sin mirarla, "¡Es tu _hermano__!_"

"¡Fue él quien lo sugirió!" dijo George, levantando las manos y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Harry parecía estar listo para golpear a Ron, pero Hermione estaba ocupada intentando alejar a Ron del estante, contra el que estaba recostado. La sangre empezaba a gotear sobre el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ron la miró sobre su hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡No te muevas!" dijo Hermione, agarrándole el hombro, temerosa.

"¿Hermione?" Harry se acercó, intentando averiguar qué era lo que Hermione estaba hacienda, y notó que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre. "¿Qué...?"

"Oh, por Dios," dijo Hermione débilmente, mientras la costura de Molly se alejaba del estante, junto con Ron.

"¿Qué-?" Harry se acercó aún más; la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver la aguja clavads en la espalda de Ron.

George y Molly seguían discutiendo, pero Ginny los hizo callar con un grito.

"¡Quítala!"

"¡NO!" gritó Hermione, alejando la mano de Harry. "Eso podría hacer más daño. Trae a su sanadora, o a cualquier sanador ¡Ahora!"

"¿Qué le pa...? Oh," La cara de George palideció al ver la guja que tenía su hermano menor en la espalda.

"¡Oh, Ronnie!" gritó Molly y se abalanzo hacia él, pero Arthur la abrazó y la contuvo.

"Hermione se está encargando de todo, cariño. Siéntate y..."

"¡Tú lo hiciste!" George señaló a su madre. "Estas sobre mi cuando soy cuidadoso con él, mientras tu simplemente lo empalas con tu costura"

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices, George Weasley!" dijo Arthur con severidad.

Madre e hijo hicieron lo que les pedían, sentándose en silencio, mientras Harry traía un equipo de Sanadores y Hermione intentaba evitar que Ron se moviera, algo realmente complicado ya que quería dar un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Lo curaron, lo limpiaron y Hermione y Harry lo llevaron a casa, dejando que la familia reanudara su pelea.

Mientras Ron se desvestía para ir a la cama, Hermione llenó las botellas con sus pociones, ungüentos, medicamentos y hierbas mágicas, realizó hechizos amortiguadores en todas las esquinas de cada mueble y le aplico un encantamiento a la habitación, para que mantuviera una temperatura baja, pero agradable.

"¿Y cuándo vas a empezar a molestarme?" le preguntó Ron, subiéndose a la cama y agitando su varita para curar las ampollas de sus pies.

Hermione tiró la camiseta rota y ensangrentada de Ron en la cesta de la ropa para lavar.

"¿O me vas a dar el tratamiento del silencio?" Ron esperó, mientras terminaba con sus pies.

"No, es solo que últimamente lo he pensado mucho, he leído algunas cosas y he hablado con varias personas y creo que ya es hora de que tengas más control sobre tu salud, y que seas más independiente. Creo que si quieres trabajar con George y él es capaz de hacerse cargo de cualquier problema, entonces yo podría… darme un tiempo."

Ron estaba boquiabierto.

"Si, eso suena genial," sonrió, "necesitas dejar de preocuparte por todo y relajarte."

Dio unos golpecitos en la cama y le sonrió. Hermione estaba sacando sus cosas del cesto de la ropa y las metía en una maleta.

"Me he dado cuenta que me he estado encargando de toda la casa y de las responsabilidades financieras, al mismo tiempo que cuido de ti cuando no estoy en el trabajo. Lo que pasó con George me ha demostrado que no necesitas un cuidador."

"Bueno, me gusta que cuides mi espalda de agujas y todo lo demás." La sonrisa de Ron se desvanecía mientras veía a Hermione guardar su cepillo, en la misma maleta en la que metía su ropa sucia.

"Todos me han estado diciendo que debo dejar que tu familia ayude más; George está más que dispuesto a participar, así podré enfocarme otra vez en mi trabajo, visitar más a _mi _familia. Relajarme por mi propio bien."

"¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?" Ron se removió en la cama y señalo la maleta. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Es hora de que confíe en que te vas a cuidar, es momento de dejar de ocuparme de ti. Esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, no es bueno que dependas de mi para que sea tu cuidadora a tiempo completo, tu asistente personal, tu sanadora, consejera..."

"Pero," Ron se acercó al borde de la cama y puso los pies en el suelo, "todavía estarás aquí ¿cierto?"

"Voy a volver a mi cuarto" dijo Hermione, levantando la maleta que contenía las cosas que había dejado en la habitación de Ron.

"Pero," Ron parecía muy asustado, "pero, solo por esta noche o de vez en cuando ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

"Ambos necesitamos un descanso, Ron." Dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, "el poco cuidado que tienes hacia ti mismo es malo para los dos."

Ron se levantó, pero ella lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo

"Tu kit de emergencia está lleno y tu cuarto se está enfriando. Ten cuidado de no golpearte los dedos en la oscuridad, cuando vayas al baño."

"Tú estás… Si estas enojada por lo de las pruebas de productos, lo lamento. No lo volveré a hacer, me sentare en casa y no hare nada en todo el día, lo prometo."

"No quiero eso para ti," Hermione se incline y lo besó en la mejilla. "Pero no puedo ver cómo te haces daño tu mismo todo el tiempo."

"Estas diciendo que ya no vas a ser… que nosotros no..."

"No te estoy dejando, Ron," dijo Hermione, volviendo a la puerta, "pero tienes que cuidarte solo. Necesito saber que cuando no esté cerca, vas a cuidarte y vas a estar bien, pero no vas a hacerlo mientras yo esté preocupándome por ti las veinticuatro horas del día."

"¿Entonces vas a dejar de preocuparte?"

"Nunca dejare de preocuparme, pero tengo de detener esto." La voz de Hermione empezaba a quebrarse. "Quiero que mi novio sea mi igual, no que dependa de mi."

Ron saltó sobre sus pies.

"No quiero necesitarte para que me revises el trasero, la espalda y todo lo que no puedo examinar yo solo. Si tú no lo haces, igual yo no podre hacerlo ¡Hay cosas que no puedo examinarme o curarme yo solo!"

"Tendrás que ir al Sanador para esas cosas."

"Pero..." Ron dejo caer lo hombros.

"Me voy a mi habitación, Ron. Dejaras de ser tan descuidado y despreocupado cuando seas tú quien tiene que hacer todas las revisiones y los tratamientos cada día."

"No podía hacer nada por lo que paso con la aguja en la casa de mi mamá," A Ron lo ahogaban sus emociones mientras ella salía de la habitación y se alejaba. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la llamó. "¡Esto no es mi culpa!"

Hermione logró llegar a su cuarto, el que escasamente usaba y cerrar la puerta tras de si, antes de estallar en lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Fueron dos semanas difíciles.<p>

Ron se había cortado y quemado más de lo normal, solo intentando realizar las pociones y medicamentos de reemplazo para sus kits de emergencia. Después de una tarde de lidiar con un nuevo tarro de ungüento para las quemaduras, había terminado enfurruñando y maldiciendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la cocina y se aplicaba todo en las quemaduras que había obtenido a lo largo de todo el proceso.

No le había quedado nada; parecía que en el día completo hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Hermione volvió del trabajo cuando él levantaba de la mesa su equipo de preparación de pociones. Ella notó que era más fácil no decirle nada e ir a cambiarse directamente a su habitación, que intentar platicar con él u ofrecerle ayuda. Había leído muchos libros y panfletos, y sus padres y amigos del trabajo le habían dicho en varias ocasiones que debía ser fuerte y que diera un paso hacia atrás, por el bien de los dos.

Ron desapareció dentro de su habitación tan pronto terminó de empacar todo. Envió a Pig con una nota para George, en la que le decía que tampoco iría a la tienda al día siguiente, explicándole que tenía que preparar, de nuevo, el ungüento para las quemaduras.

Pig volvió con unos guantes protectores y un pequeño pote de ungüentos, atados a la pata. Incluso George no lo creía capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda. Mientras Ron enviaba con Pig una solicitud para sus Sanadores, la puerta se abrió y Harry entró.

"¿Será que alguno de ustedes baja a cenar? Me siento como un rechazado, comiendo solo."

Pig salió volando y Ron asintió, dirigiéndose a Harry.

"Si, solo necesito..." señalo la puerta del baño, "...ver si necesito ir."

Harry le sonrió y salió.

La cena estuvo llena con el empeño de Harry en hacer hablar a Ron y Hermione sobre sus rutinas diarias. Harry había arrestado a un hombre que había intentado escapar convirtiéndose en una roca. Hermione contó una breve historia sobre un nuevo asistente elfo, que había aceptado una paga semanal, pero con la condición de que fuera donada a la sociedad "Libertad significa no recibir pago", que algunos elfos liberados contra su voluntad habían fundado recientemente. Ron estaba tan concentrado en no morderse la lengua, los labios o la parte interna de sus mejillas mientras comía, que ni siquiera notó cuando se dirigieron a él.

"Dije que si habías hecho todo lo que necesitabas" preguntó Harry, pacientemente.

"Oh, si. Por el día, si. "

Hermione le echo un vistazo, pero cuando Ron lo notó y le devolvió la mirada, ella la dirigió hacia otro lugar.

"Huele como a ungüento o una pomada." dijo Harry. Obviamente Ron no había hecho un buen trabajo intentando ventilar la cocina, después de recogerlo todo.

"Si, ungüento para las quemaduras."

"A mí me hace falta un poco de ese," dijo Harry, sacando el rollo de tela de su bolsillo, "¿Cuántos tarros hiciste?"

Ron miró su plato y aplastó una papa con su tenedor, así no tenía que masticarla.

"Um..." saco de su bolsillo el pequeño tarro que George le había enviado, y se lo paso a Harry, "...ten."

Obviamente Harry no esperaba que una cantidad tan pequeña fuera el fruto de todo el día de trabajo de Ron, sin embargo se esforzó por no hacer ningún comentario.

"Ya use la mayoría," murmuró Ron, metiéndose en la boca la papa aplastada.

No quería decirles que había hecho tal desastre, que terminó el día de la misma manera en que lo había empezado. Terminaron la cena en silencio, pero llego el momento en que Harry no aguanto más.

"Miren, ustedes dos," empezó.

Ron se levantó al ver que Pig traía la respuesta a su carta y hacia un estrepito sobre la lámpara. Tomo al ave y lo llevo consigo hacia las escaleras.

"Es mejor que revise esto, es de los Sanadores," murmuró, dejando a Harry y Hermione en la mesa.

Subió las escaleras y desató la carta de la pata de Pig, La lechuza revoloteo por la habitación un momento y. mientras Ron abría el sobre y se sentaba a leer, aterrizó en su percha.

_¿Es en serio, Ron?_

_No hay razón para que ingreses a San Mungo de forma permanente. Lo estás haciendo muy bien en circunstancias frustrantes y lo último que necesitas es quedarte en la sala de un hospital, todo el día, esperando que la cura caiga en tus manos._

_Estamos trabajando en eso._

_Te reservare una cita de chequeo a las diez de la mañana todos los días con el equipo de sanadores, puedes venir a todas, o no. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que revisar, conoces las señales que indican que te estás enfermando y sabes cuándo necesitas ingresar al hospital._

_Por favor, no pidas ingresar cuando estas saludable. Eso sería como darse por vencido._

_Todos estamos impresionados contigo. Mantén la frente en alto._

_Sanadora Scott-Lee_

Ron hizo una bola de papel con la nota y la tiró a la caneca, luego se sentó frente a su escritorio.

* * *

><p>"Pies... mierda," murmuró Ron, quitándose una media y observando que el hechizo amortiguador no había funcionado.<p>

Su bota había rozado una de las ampollas que tenía en la planta del pie, lo que la había reventado, y había quedado en carne viva después del camino a casa.

"¿Sufrías mucho de ampollas antes de la maldición?" Una de los Aurores de su antiguo equipo estaba sentada frente a él, con una taza de té que él mismo había preparado antes de hacer su lista de chequeo.

Bueno, al menos podía pasar por eso con compañía.

"No, o sea, las tenía cuando llegaba a casa después de una larga caminata, o de una escalada, en alguna misión con los Aurores, pero no a diario como ahora."

"¿Entonces qué es distinto? ¿Botas nuevas?"

"Es algo sobre ser permisivo, inconsciente, con el dolor de pie cuando puedes sentirlo." Ron se encogió de hombros. "Sin saberlo, sentimos si nuestros pies están rozando algo y los ponemos en la posición correcta en el zapato… o algo así. Es algo sensorial que ya no tengo."

Ron movió su varita sobre su pie y curó la piel ampollada.

"¿El té está bien?" Le preguntó, tocando su tobillo con ambas manos.

"Siempre haces el mejor té, fue por eso que vine," sonrió ella. "Te extrañamos, Ron. Algunos han estado preguntando si hay algo con lo que podamos ayudar en la búsqueda de la contra maldición"

Ron se acomodo en la silla y le sonrió.

"¿De verdad? Es muy amable de su parte." Sintió la articulación de su rodilla al doblar la pierna, luego la movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y continuó. "La única manera en que podrían hacer algo sería si supiéramos cuál fue el hechizo exacto que utilizó el bastardo."

"Si," dijo ella, decepcionada, "Harry nos tiene metidos de cabeza en el Pensadero, para que revisemos cuando te enfermaste la primera vez. Fue un hechizo no verbal, y la Legeremancia no puede usarse en un recuerdo. Tal vez Harry pueda sacarle algo al tipo en Azkaban."

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo Ron, con una risita, "mi equipo de Sanadores esta tan cansado de oír mis quejas, que están trabajando horas extras para encontrar la cura."

Ron tocaba su muñeca mientras hablaba y, de repente, frunció el ceño. La miró, la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, e intentó moverla hacia los lados pero algo estaba mal.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo," dijo Ron, rotando su muñeca en dirección de las manecillas del reloj y luego al contrario, "Me he roto la muñeca."

"Ven, déjame ver," dijo su antigua colega, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y sintiendo la hinchazón en la muñeca de Ron. "Definitivamente tienes algo."

Le puerta delantera se abrió y Hermione entro en la sala, cargando un montón de papeles. Ron notó que ella los observaba y seguía a la cocina.

"¡Hola, Hermione!" La saludo su amiga.

"Hola, no dejen que los interrumpa, solo pasé por algo para almorzar." Contestó Hermione, con una voz que no sonaba como la de ella.

"Entonces ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Preguntó la joven Auror, asintiendo hacia su muñeca.

"No, ya me encargo," dijo Ron, dando un golpecito con su varita y escuchando un fuerte ruido, como un "pop". "Oh, eso es nuevo, generalmente suena diferente."

"Probablemente te lo dislocaste."

Ron abrió y cerró la mano, luego agitó los dedos, mirando el movimiento.

"Hmmm."

"Bueno, fue bueno verte. Vuelve pronto ¿de acuerdo?" Tendió su mano para tomar la de Ron, se despidió de Hermione y se fue usando polvos Flu.

Ron escuchó que Hermione daba un suspiro mientras las llamas se apagaban. Se preguntó si ella creía que estaba usando a otra mujer para cuidarlo, en vez de hacerlo por sí mismo. Quería acercarse y decirle que estaba haciendo su lista de chequeo solo, que se había dado cuenta que tenia la muñeca dislocada y que la había arreglado. Entonces se dijo que sería como si lo estuviera haciendo para conseguir que se sintiera complacida y le diera su aprobación. Ella no quería que la molestara con eso.

Giró nuevamente su muñeca y, examinando sus brazos y sus hombros, continuo con su lista.

* * *

><p>La vida en su casa se había vuelto insoportablemente tensa. El pobre Harry no se había preocupado demasiado antes, pero gracias al tiempo que Hermione se había dado a sí misma, ahora era él quien vivía inquieto o solo, cuando tanto Ron como Hermione salían de casa o se escondían del otro en sus respectivas habitaciones.<p>

Ron estaba manejando mucho mejor su condición, pero no hacia lo mismo con su situación personal con Hermione. Tenía que admitir que ella tampoco lo hacía; se esforzaba tanto en no cuidarlo, que terminaba comportándose como alguien que, simplemente, ya no se preocupaba por él.

Y eso no era cierto.

Tal vez, pensó, tal vez su relación con Ron podía volver a empezar desde una distancia segura. Le había preguntado a sus padres si podía vivir en su casa por algunos meses, a lo que ellos le habían dicho que era bienvenida cuando quisiera y por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Su plan era mudarse, para luego sentarse a hablar con Ron, decirle que lo extrañaba y que quería retomar su relación. Si no vivían en la misma casa, no podrían caer en la rutina anterior. Sería la etapa de transición perfecta; los autores de los libros que había leído sobre el tema estarían muy orgullosos de ella.

El día que empacó sus cosas y se mudó al conjunto en el que vivían sus padres, Ron recibió una carta de recomendación muy formal, de parte de su Sanador, para que se la presentara a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mientras Hermione regresaba a casa para hablar con Ron, este renegociaba su regreso al departamento de Aurores.

Las negociaciones duraron hasta entrada la noche; tuvo que firmar papeles en los que prometía cuidar de su salud lo más posible y en las que acordaba que, si en su tiempo fuera del trabajo descuidaba su salud, ese tiempo no se le pagaría. El trato se cerró con un apretón de manos mágico entre Ron y Kingsley, y un acuerdo de que podía volver a su trabajo de escritorio hasta que se encontrara la contra maldición.

Incluso, después de la media noche, llevo a Percy, para que oficiara como representante legal. Decía mucho que Percy estuviera dispuesto a poner su propia reputación en juego por el trabajo de Ron.

"Bienvenido otra vez, Auror Weasley," dijo Kingsley, rompiendo el apretón de manos, "y recuerde, su desempeño no solo se reflejara en usted, tiene que pensar en mí y en Percy cuando descuide sus revisiones medicas."

"No lo hare, quiero decir, que lo considerare y no descuidare mi salud. Gracias Kingsley."

Percy se aclaró la garganta. Ron lo sorprendió dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias, Perce."

"Um, de nada" Percy le dio a Ron un incomodo golpecito en la espalda.

Cuando Ron volvió a casa, Hermione ya se había rendido y vuelto a casa de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Ron leía algunas notas de un caso, cuando una pequeña botella de poción fue puesta sobre su escritorio. Levantó la mirada y vio la mano de Harry tomando un pañuelo de la caja para limpiarse la nariz.<p>

"¿Qué es esto?" Ron frunció el ceño.

"Siete personas de nuestro departamento tienen una infección pulmonar." Harry hizo una pausa, para sorber por la nariz. "Dos tienen gripa, al igual que otras doce personas del tercer piso. Yo también estoy enfermo. Toma la poción para protegerte del virus y toma una dosis de la que tienes para las infecciones."

Ron agarró la botella sin tapón, y la hizo girar.

"¿Me siento caliente?" Le preguntó a Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Harry presiono su mano contra la frente de Ron y esperó unos segundos.

"No me parece, pero haz un encantamiento para enfriarte, solo para estar seguros."

Ron asintió y tomó la poción.

"¡Agh, es horrible!"

"La verdad, si," dijo Harry, asintiendo y haciendo una mueca.

"Supongo que debo hacer una cita con mi Sanadora, después del trabajo," dijo Ron con un suspiro, escribiendo una nota para la sanadora Scott-Lee.

"Nuestro sanador de turno cree que, probablemente, estés mejor protegido que el resto gracias a que tomas la poción anti infecciones frecuentemente." Harry se detuvo para toser, y Ron saco un pañuelo de la caja para ponérselo sobre la boca y la nariz.

"Gracias, amigo," dijo Ron, tras su improvisado tapabocas.

"Te dejare solo," dijo Harry, agitando la mano, a modo de disculpa. "Tu mamá me dará hospedaje en la Madriguera esta noche, así no llenare la casa de gérmenes."

"¿Así que estaré completamente solo?" de repente, Ron sintió que era lo opuesto a un leproso, nadie quería estar cerca a él para evitar propagar los gérmenes en su zona limpia.

"Hermione quiere conversar contigo, envíale una lechuza y dile que estas libre." Sugirió Harry.

Ron temía lo que Hermione tenía que decirle, como si el hecho de que se cambiara de habitación y que luego se mudara no lo hubiera dejado todo lo suficientemente claro, sin embargo, le escribió una nota, diciéndole que tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Dos lechuzas salieron a hacer sus entregas mientras Ron terminaba su trabajo y se dirigía al callejón Diagon para comer algo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido solo. El callejón estaba lleno de gente, pero el señor Ollivander lo vio y lo invito a su mesa, en la ventana de un café. Ollivander debió escuchar sobre la maldición porque no preguntó sobre los pequeños pedazos en los que Ron cortaba la comida, ni la manera en que estaba comiendo. Centró su conversación en la restauración de las varitas que se dañaron cuando su tienda fue saqueada y destruida durante su secuestro.

Ron le contó sobre el virus y le consejo tomar la poción preventiva ya que, después de todo, era un hombre de edad. En un momento dado, Ollivander dijo algo sobre la cuestión.

"Estoy seguro que no necesitas a un viejo fabricante de varitas como yo, pero si consideras que mi conocimiento podría ayudarle en algo a tus sanadores, por favor, házmelo saber."

"¿Perdón?" Ron parpadeó y se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose al anciano, que le sonreía.

"Fue una maldición ¿no?" dijo Ollivander. "Un fabricante de escobas sabe cómo volar, un cocinero sabe cómo comer y un fabricante de varitas conoce los orígenes de los hechizos. Si puedo ser de ayuda, por favor, déjame saberlo."

"Gracias, señor Ollivander." Ron se sintió halagado e impresionado por la espontanea oferta.

"Tú me ayudaste, tu familia cuido de mí hasta que recupere mi salud; sería un honor devolver el favor de alguna manera, por pequeña que sea."

Ron volvió a su oficina y encontró dos lechuzas esperándolo. La primera, confirmaba su cita en el hospital; la otra, lo rechazaba.

Bueno, siendo justos, Hermione no lo estaba rechazando.

_Ron, lo lamento, no puedo._

_Más que eso, no debo. Tengo esta horrible infección y lo último que necesitas es tener los pulmones llenos de agua._

_Cuídate. Nos veremos pronto._

_Hermione._

Ron se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró. Todos estaban enfermos, menos él.

"Típico"

* * *

><p>Se sentó en el metro Muggle y tomo una revista llamada "Chat", en la que aparecían muchas fotos de mujeres que lucían miserables, rodeadas de una gran foto de una mujer de aspecto impecable y dientes anormalmente blancos.<p>

De lo que podía entender, la revista era sobre mujeres miserables y para mujeres miserables, pero ponían a una mujer bonita y feliz en la portada, porque una vieja amargada no iba a vender revistas.

Ojeó todas las páginas y llego a una conclusión: Todos los hombres Muggles eran unos bastardos.

Había otro tema evidente a lo largo de las páginas, todas las mujeres querían un hombre con sentimientos. Querían un hombre sensible, un hombre en contacto con lo que sentía, un hombre que hablara sobre sus sentimientos...

Por eso había perdido a Hermione.

Quería sentimientos y él ya no sentía nada.

Se bajo del metro en la parada que Dean le había dicho y siguió las instrucciones hacia la tienda de frutas.

'No es una tienda de frutas, Ron, es un tienda Apple'

La repetida corrección de Dean no había logrado su cometido, así que había terminado en la primera tienda que vio que tenía la palabra "teléfono". Le dio al vendedor una accidentada descripción de lo que quería, un teléfono para emergencias, que no hiciera demasiadas llamadas y ellos le dieron algo con una tarjeta encima. Le dijeron muchas veces que era un prepago y creyó que insinuaban que era un ladrón de tiendas; claro que iba a pagar por el teléfono antes de irse.

Se detuvo para comprar una tarjeta de cumpleaños y escribió algo para Harry. A falta de papel de regalo, envolvió el teléfono en papel aluminio y lo llevo a casa.

Esperaba haber elegido el correcto y que a Harry le gustara el teléfono, para estar en contacto con Dudley, pero sin tener que llamarlo.

Las familias Muggles eran muy raras.

"Hola ¿Dónde estabas?" Cuando Ron llego a casa, Harry estaba viendo televisión. Escondió la tarjeta y el regalo tras su espalda, se invento una excusa y subió a su habitación.

"Lo siento," dijo al volver, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Harry, "Creí que me había roto algo, pero ya revise y estoy bien."

"Oh, está bien," Harry sonrió y luego recordó algo, "llegó algo para ti."

Ron tomo la carta que tenía el sello de San Mungo, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Será que cambiaron el horario de mi cita?" dijo, abriéndola y leyendo el contenido.

_Estimado señor Weasley,_

_Es de suma importancia que se contacte con su equipo de sanadores inmediatamente._

_Por favor traiga su historia médica y una maleta con sus cosas, para pasar la noche._

_Atentamente,_

_Sanador Jefe del área de daños con hechizos._

Ron termino de leer la carta y se la leyó en voz alta a Harry.

"¿Maleta con tus cosas? ¿Eso significa que pasa algo malo o...?"

"Algo puede estar..." Ron no podía decirlo.

"Podrían estar intentando una cura," dijo Harry, con el rostro iluminado. "¡Por favor, deja que este sea mi regalo de cumpleaños, Ron!"

Ron rió y se levantó.

"No cuentes mis gallinas por mí, amigo; tal vez es que algo malo me pasa. Si te das cuenta, no me escribió ninguno de mis sanadores."

"¡Es una formalidad!" Harry alejo la preocupación, con un movimiento de su mano. "Vas a hacer la contra maldición, a darte un antídoto o algo por el estilo y luego te tendrán en observación. ¡Lo sé!"

"Cincuenta y siete gallinas, cincuenta y ocho gallinas," murmuró Ron para sí, mientras Harry los acompañaba a su habitación para ayudarle a empacar.

* * *

><p>Hermione corrió al hospital tan pronto escuchó la noticia.<p>

Ron estaba ingresado y su equipo de sanadores, junto con Ollivander, intentaban una contra maldición en él.

Llego lo más rápido posible pero, como le dijo Harry mientras se estrellaba contra su pecho, el hechizo ya se había realizado. La mayor parte de la familia Weasley estaba sentada allí, comentando, emocionados, los posibles resultados. Algunos Aurores habían llegado allí, pero no se habían quedado mucho tiempo, porque les dijeron que nadie sabría nada, ni podrían ver a Ron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Asediaron a Ollivander cuando salió de la habitación, esa misma noche.

"Hicimos lo que pudimos, de hecho, todo lo que pudimos, y él absorbió completamente el hechizo." Le explico Ollivander a la muchedumbre. "Esta tan emocionado y ansioso como todos ustedes, así que le dimos una poción para dormir para que se relajara. Esta contra-maldición tardara tanto en hacer efecto, como la maldición original. Era un hechizo muy complejo y deshacerlo es igual de complicado."

Finalmente todos aceptaron que debían irse a casa y volver en la mañana, cuando Ron estuviera despierto y pasara algunas pruebas con piquetes, para saber si, a pesar de todo, podía sentir dolor.

Y eso era lo que todos sentían, siempre había un "a pesar de".

Hermione llegó a su casa tan llena de optimismo, que incluso empezó a empacar las maletas para su regreso. Volvería a su propia habitación, por supuesto, pero ya no existiría esa horrible tensión. De cualquier manera tenía planeado volver, solo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Ron sobre eso.

Casi bailaba alrededor de su habitación y la lluvia de verano que caía fuera, no amortiguaba su espíritu ni un poco.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. A esa hora se despidió de sus padres y abrió la puerta, con la sombrilla en la mano, lista para salir, dirigirse al hospital y ver a Ron.

"¡Ron!" Gritó con genuino terror el verlo, empapado, en el umbral de la puerta

"Yo sé que no quieres que te necesite, pero… de verdad necesito hablar contigo," dijo Ron, antes de que su voz lo traicionara y se convirtiera en un chillido grave.

Vio que tenía los ojos rojos, su cara estaba húmeda por la lluvia pero sus ojos no hubieran estado secos, aún si fuera un radiante día soleado.

"Entra," dijo, jalándolo de la manga de su empapada chaqueta muggle.

Ron tropezó en el camino y ella lo sostuvo, luego lo abrazó hasta que quedo empapada también, y finalmente Ron cooperó lo suficiente para seguir caminando.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes estar en el hospital, todos iríamos a verte a las nueve ¡A las once te darían de alta!"

Hermione sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía funcionar cuando no se seguía el plan que se había establecido.

"Tenía que hablar contigo," dijo Ron, ahogado con emoción. "No quería verlos a todos, y no te dejarían entrar a ti primero, sola, y… y..."

"Ron, estoy aquí. Esta bien."

Ron limpio algunas gotas de su cara e intentó acomodarse el pelo. Hermione, sin darse cuenta, se encontró ayudándolo mientras él tomaba aire, preparándose para decir algo difícil.

"Te amo. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa," le dijo, tranquilizándolo.

Ron tomo aire profundamente y dijo algo, rápidamente, antes de caer en los brazos de Hermione.

"¡Duele!"

Hermione lo abrazó y lo meció, mientras susurraba "shhh", haciendo todo lo que podía para calmarlo, sintiéndose aliviada al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso es bueno. Ya estas mejor, te acostumbrarás otra vez a eso y -"

Ron negó con la cabeza y dio un fuerte, pero ahogado, sollozo.

"¡No funcionó!"

Hermione sintió que se congelaba.

"¿Qué?" Su voz sonaba tan lejana, que estuvo a punto de levantar la mirada para ver quien había hablado en su lugar.

"Lo intentaron todo y esta era la última oportunidad y… y… no funcionó."

"Pero los piquetes causan muy poco dolor, tal vez necesites reconstruir tu sensibilidad. Estas exagerando porque la primera prueba no-"

Ron levantó su mano y se rompió el dedo meñique, justo frente a sus ojos. Hermione dio un grito y apretó la mano contra su boca. Ron se encogió de hombros, devastado, y negó con la cabeza.

"Nada."

La madre de Hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras, respondiendo al llanto de su hija, y lanzó un grito ahogado al ver a Ron con su dedo roto.

"Oh, por Dios ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Tengo que irme," Ron se giro hacia la puerta, pero Hermione lo jalo, lo llevo con fuerza hacia la sala y lo obligo a sentarse.

"¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!" Dijo, recobrando la compostura y tomando el control de la situación. "Arreglaremos ese dedo y tomaras tus pociones para asegurarnos que no pesques una gripe."

"Volveré a San Mungo, ellos pueden encargarse."

Se levantó, pero ella hizo que volviera a sentarse.

"¡Quédate quieto!" Le ordenó.

"Pero tú no quieres arreglarme, eso dijiste. Tú no me quieres así de patético e inútil."

"Y no lo eres ¡Es por eso que te quiero!"

Hermione puso la varita de Ron en sus manos y esperó con anticipación, a que él curara su dedo. Así lo hizo y dejo la varita sobre la mesita.

"Ron, por favor," Hermione intentó levantar su cabeza, pero su mirada bajaba aún más, "sabes que este no es el fin del mundo. Tienes de vuelta tu trabajo y fuiste el único Auror que no se enfermo este verano, te desenvuelves mejor socialmente y ya no te lástimas tanto como antes. Aprendiste a cuidarte y ese es el Ron al que quería volver, no uno al que hubieran curado, sino él que eras ayer en la mañana y él que eres hoy."

Los ojos de Ron seguían llenos de lagrimas, entonces la madre de Hermione entró silenciosamente con una manta, la envolvió sobre los hombros de Ron y salió de la habitación. Hermione le alcanzó las botellas con pociones y él las bebió sin reaccionar a su amargo sabor.

"Empaqué mis cosas ¿sabes?" le contó Hermione. "Volvería a casa y seria tu novia otra vez… si me aceptabas."

"Pero tú no quieres a alguien que no… _siente_ nada," dijo Ron, con voz rota, "ninguna mujer lo quiere."

"¡Estas tan lleno de sentimientos, Ron Weasley, que es abrumador!" Lo decía con tal fervor que lo sacudió, quería que sus palabras calaran lo más posible. "Y sientes dolor, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste en la puerta?"

Ron paso saliva y la miró a los ojos.

"Duele," dijo, colapsando de nuevo.

Hermione lo cubrió con una manta y lo abrazó contra su pecho, su pelo húmedo estaba contra su barbilla, mientras lo consolaba.

"Estas molesto, dejalo ir, nunca antes lo hiciste." Lo calmó hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Pero," dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz, "todos están esperando que me recupere. Ibas a volver cuando mejorará, me devolverían mi trabajo cuando estuviera mejor, pero ahora nunca me pondré mejor."

"Pero ya lo estas," dijo Hermione, besándole el pelo empapado, "iba a volver antes de esta posible cura. De eso quería hablarte, iba a volver porque ya habías mejorado."

Ron paso saliva.

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Hermione, sonriendo, "y tienes tu trabajo otra vez y eres bueno haciéndolo y eso fue antes de la "cura" ¿cierto?"

"Pero no puedo hacer trabajo de campo, ni estar en un duelo, ni hacer nada de verdad, porque estarán muy preocupados de que me hubiera causado heridas mortales sin darme cuenta"

"Te retiraron del servicio activo porque era eso, exactamente, lo que iba a pasarte. Pero ahora estas mejor ¿Me entiendes? ¿Entiendes a lo que nos referimos con mejor?"

Ron asintió en respuesta.

"Desearía que no tuvieras que hacer eso todos los días para asegúrate que estas bien," dijo triste, pero sintiéndose orgullosa, "pero me alegra que lo hagas. Me alegra mucho que te lo tomes en serio, que te mantengas sano y que lo hagas todo tu solo."

Ron dejo salir un profundo suspiro.

"Pero no tendrás que hacerlo," agregó, "porque los dos vamos a cuidar el uno del otro, como iguales, no como cuidadores o dependientes, sino como pareja."

Ron levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"¿De todas formas, aún me quieres?"

"Yo siempre te he querido."

* * *

><p>Dedos.<p>

"Uno, dos, tres cuatro, cinco," Contó Hermione, chupando cada uno de los dedos de la mano de Ron.

"Técnicamente, ese es un pulgar," dijo Ron con una risita.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan pedante?" preguntó Hermione, mientras acercaba la otra mano de Ron hacia su pecho.

"He pasado mucho tiempo con una mala influencia." Le sonrió, mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos, llevaba la mano de Ron a su boca y le chupaba el pulgar.

"Seis," chupo su dedo índice, "siete," luego el dedo medio, "ocho," chupo lentamente su dedo anular, "nueve," y luego puso contra sus labios el dedo meñique, que tan a menudo se rompía, y lo beso completo, antes de cerrar su boca alrededor de él, de abajo hacia arriba, hasta que se libero con un "pop", "diez."

"¿Todos presentes y bien?" preguntó Ron, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

"Diez pequeños cerditos." Dijo sonriendo

Manos.

Hermione acercó la mano a su boca y le beso el dorso. Tocó los nudillos con sus dedos, y sus manos jugaron juntas, como si fueran independientes.

Vieron como sus manos bailaban entre ellos, mientras sonreían de vez en cuando. Pronto sus manos se quedaron quietas y se ajustaron entre sí perfectamente. Las grandes manos de Ron, se cerraron sobre las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Hermione.

"La primera vez que tomaste mi mano" dijo Hermione mirándolas, "fue algo muy importante para mí. Mucho, en serio."

"Si no lo notaste, durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera te pude mirar a los ojos," dijo Ron, inclinando la cabeza para mirarla. "Hola tú."

Hermione le sonrió y deslizó sus manos hasta sus muñecas, empujándolo hacia abajo mientras lo besaba, hasta que los dos quedaron acostados en la cama.

Brazos.

Luego Hermione se detuvo a admirar sus brazos, su desconcertante longitud, la manera en que sus pequeños, pero definidos, músculos se abultaban bajo su pecosa y suave piel. Los estiró y se recostó sobre él, doblándole los brazos por el codo, para que la abrazaran, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra la curva de su cuello, haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción.

"Parece que estos están funcionando bastante bien."

"Los mantengo bien aceitados solo para esto," dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Hombros.

La cabeza de Hermione reposaba sobre el hombro de Ron, su mano se movía sobre el otro, mientras se preguntaba cuando habían dejado de ser esas cosas huesudas de las que colgaban sus brazos cuando tenía 14 años, para convertirse en músculos redondeados y definidos, de los que colgaban sus pequeñas camisetas. Eran muy grandes para las cortas mangas, y Hermione nunca había deseado ser algodón barato y raido, más que cuando Ron se cruzaba de brazos, usando una de sus viejas camisetas.

Cuello.

Hermione comenzó a hacer algo más que simplemente acurrucarse contra el cuello de Ron. Le besaba una y otra vez el lugar donde se encuentra el pulso, un beso por cada latido bajo sus labios. Mantuvieron una perfecta coordinación hasta que Hermione comenzó a sentir el pulso con la punta de la lengua y succionó a un lado del cuello, como un vampiro sin dientes.

"Tú tendrás que curar ese," dijo Ron, con un gruñido.

Cabeza.

Las manos de Hermione saltaron hasta el pelo de Ron, sus dedos se movían por los desordenados mechones, agarrándolos sin fuerza, mientras las puntas de sus dedos se movían por los contornos de su cabeza. Era como si estuviera trazando un cuidadoso mapa sobre la cabeza de Ron.

Cara.

"¿Sabías que eres hermoso?"

Ron parecía avergonzado.

"Se supone que esa es mi línea," dijo, tomando su cara con la mano.

"Pero lo eres," dijo Hermione, moviendo la punta de su nariz contra la larga, elegante y pecosa nariz de él.

Se miraron a los ojos y Ron se mordió el labio. Hermione sonrió cuando pudo ver que él notaba lo que hacía, antes de detenerse.

"Ven," Hermione tiró con sus dientes del labio inferior de Ron, antes de soltarlo, "déjame hacer eso por ti."

"¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?" Ron le mostro esa sonrisa ladeada que ella no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella vio como las líneas de expresión arrugaban su joven cara cuando reía, y se maravilló con sus cejas. Hermione acaricio las mejillas de Ron con sus pulgares y luego los deslizo por su cara, hasta llegar a la barbilla.

Boca.

Se acercó y lo beso en los labios, abiertos para ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron y sus bocas formaron un sello, mientras hacían un ruidito de satisfacción en medio de su ávido beso.

La lengua de Hermione se movió sobre la boca de Ron (ya conocía cada borde y cada detalle de su superficie) y luego succiono su lengua. Ella sonrió mientras rompía el beso, y luego volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de él.

"Has cuidado bien de esa boca por mí, hoy," dijo con un suspiro, "no encontré ni un golpe, ni una sola herida."

Se besaron de nuevo, solo los labios, luego con los labios abiertos y un poco de lengua, luego labios chocando con mucha lengua y un gemido orquestal.

Hermione puso un beso, tan ligero como una pluma, en la esquina de la boca de Ron, y luego busco su protector bucal con sabor a chocolate.

"Abre grande," dijo, sosteniéndolo frente a él.

"Esta al revés," susurró Ron, antes de empezar a reír al ver que ella dejaba su faceta seductora y se convertía en la furiosa Hermione de siempre. "En verdad odias equivocarte ¿no?"

"Si," gruñó mientras esperaba que Ron se quitara el protector y lo acomodara.

"Uggh-ju" dijo, a través del obstáculo.

"Date la vuelta," susurró ella.

Espalda.

Fue en su espalda donde Ron empezó a verse como un hombre. Hermione deslizó sus manos por su espalda mientras se sentaba sobre su trasero, con el torso de Ron en medio de sus piernas, y lo admiró. En verdad, era una espalda muy masculina.

"Mmmmm," dijo él y Hermione vio que sus músculos se relajaban.

Ron estaba disfrutando su masaje y Hermione disfrutaba de la sensación de sus flexibles músculos bajo sus dedos. Ella deslizo su dedo por su espina.

"Casi estoy celosa de tus pecas," dijo, mientras trazaba formas y patrones con su dedo, "hay tantas aquí, prácticamente se fusionan."

Hermione besó uno de sus omoplatos y dejo que su mano se deslizara cerca a la base de su costilla.

"Y cuando extienden hacia el medio, puedo identificar cada una de ellas, individualmente."

Hermione empezó a besar cada peca que veía y Ron sonrió, a través de su protector bucal.

"¿Sabe bien?" le preguntó.

Ron hizo un ruido de satisfacción y chupo su protector bucal con sabor a chocolate.

"También tú," dijo, descansando las manos en sus caderas y besando la parte baja de su espalda, "y mira esto, apenas si hay pecas. Es como si estuvieras _más _desnudo."

Hermione se levantó y dio un paso hacia atrás, arrastrando la sábana con ella.

Esta era su parte favorita de la nueva y mejorada lista de chequeo.

Trasero


End file.
